


only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart

by thekeytoeverything



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Buckle up, F/F, anyways hosie endgame yeehaw, did we need this? i'd like to think so, hosie frozen au, including two canon frozen plots in this, pay attention to details....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything
Summary: The Kingdom of Arendelle fell under a perpetual state of winter. Everywhere.Princess Josie Forbes-Salvatore will do anything to protect her sister, Queen Lizzie Forbes-Salvatore... Even if that means having to go to the top of North Mountain with zero experience in hiking whatsoever. Luckily for her, she has the company of Hope Mikaelson; her wolf, Fenrir; and Pedro the Snowman.Josie believes that in order to reverse the winter, they have to get Lizzie to undo it herself.In this perilous journey, they encounter trolls in their human forms, a giant snowman named Marshmallow, the harsh conditions of winter, and magic lurking around every corner. Hope and Josie will not only face obstacles, but they'll learn the importance of love, friendship, family, light, darkness, good, evil, and hearts. And they're not alone in this.OrThe Hosie Frozen AU.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swishoflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishoflight/gifts).



> hi everyone! i wrote this for swish because she posted a tweet about it and although i knew this would consume my entire life, i did it anyway. as usual, i appreciate all your comments and everything from y'all.
> 
> thanks, swish! this came to life because of you

**Chapter 1: Rage Awakened**

A long time ago, men used to work the ice.

Cut it into enormous blocks, pick up the block with an ice fork, then cut them again into smaller ones.

It was always in a group of 6 men. That way, they could make the work division easier and they could accomplish more.

They’d bring their sturdy sleigh, hauled by two well-built horses. Perhaps even several sleighs.

All while singing their song.

  
  


_ Born of cold and winter air _

_ And mountain rain combining _

_ This icy force both foul and fair _

_ Has a frozen heart worth mining _

_ So cut through the heart, cold and clear _

_ Strike for love and strike for fear _

_ See the beauty, sharp and sheer _

  
  


It was with these men that a little girl, could be no more than 8 years old, and her pet wolf pup, also worked on the ice.

Or more like attempted to.

Out from within the inside of her shirt, she popped out a piece of chicken. She took a bite and then gave another to the wolf pup, who was very happy.

  
  


_ Split the ice apart! _

_ And break the frozen heart. _

  
  


The little girl tried to mimic the works of the men. Grabbing the plier, she tried to grasp on to the piece of ice that was put out for her, but once doing so, the ice slipped out of the plier. “Oh!”

  
  


_ Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! _

  
  


The men then shouldered their blocks onto their backs in order to take it to the sleigh.

  
  


_ Beautiful! _

_ Powerful! _

_ Dangerous! _

_ Cold! _

_ Ice has a magic, can’t be controlled _

  
  


Ice indeed had a magical element to it. The men tried to avoid getting hit. They would step on the ice as it was forming into the wave and the men then used the forks to push the ice backward.

  
  


_ Stronger than one! _

_ Stronger than ten! _

_ Stronger than a hundred men! _

  
  


The men used one horse to plow through the ice and repeat the original process all over again.

Meanwhile, the girl was still trying to get that one small block of ice from the water and it wasn’t benefiting her. She grabbed the plier once again and the moment she held onto the ice; it slipped and landed in the water. Upon landing, the ice splashed her with water and her wolf pup licked her face, making her laugh.

  
  


_ Born of cold and winter air _

_ And mountain rain combining _

_ This icy force both foul and fair _

_ Has a frozen heart worth mining _

_ Cut through the heart, cold and clear! _

_ Strike for love and strike for fear _

  
  


It was now nighttime, and the men were still carrying blocks of ice on their backs. At least the girl finally got the ice out of the water, but almost fell backward. Good thing that her wolf pup steadied her into place.

  
  


_ There’s beauty and there’s danger here _

_ Split the ice apart _

_ Beware the frozen heart… _

  
  


The men loaded all the ice onto the sleigh and left. In a small sleigh, the girl put her small ice block. Her wolf pup had a lantern and was desperate to get marching after the others. So much so that every time he tried to run, he would fall. But the girl never noticed and finally sat down on the block of ice. Good thing that the wool didn’t let the cold penetrate.

  
  


“Go on, Fenrir!”

  
  


And Fenrir did as he was told, leaving the ice right after the men.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a village right next to a mountain, in between a fjord called Arendelle.

In Arendelle, the Forbes-Salvatore family lived in their castle, the true royalty of Arendelle. The castle was on a patch of land separated from the town, connected by a bridge. King Stefan Salvatore-Forbes and Queen Caroline Forbes-Salvatore loved their 8-year-old Lizzie and their 5-year-old Josie very much.

It was nighttime and Princess Lizzie was in bed, the moonlight from her window hitting the floor and her bed.

She was resting peacefully, having a wonderful dream until her sister came into the room.

Princess Josie snuck on the bed, only her eyes appearing. “Lizzie, psst.” She climbs onto the bed carefully, getting on top of her sister immediately.

She shakes Lizzie’s shoulders, jumping on the blonde. “Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP.”

  
  


“Ugh, Josie, go back to sleep.”

  
  


She sighs and flips herself over so that her back is laid out flat, her full weight on her sister. “I just can’t. The sky's awake, so I’m awake. So, we have to PLAY.”

Lizzie giggles. “Go play by yourself.” With that, she throws her off the bed, and Josie lands on her rear end. Grunting, she puts on her not-so-angry face. But, she thinks. What way could she get Lizzie to get out of bed and play with her?

She comes up with something rather quickly, as she gasps and gets on the bed and on top of her sister again. The brunette tries to open one of Lizzie’s eyes in the process and says the one thing she knows would convince her sister.

  
  


“Do you want to build a snowman?”

  
  


That was enough for Lizzie to wake up.

They leave the bed holding hands, running down the stairs as fast as they can. Josie is the one that’s the most excited out of both of them. “Come on, come on!”

Lizzie shushes her as much as possible so they don’t wake up their parents, but once they're in the ballroom, Lizzie closing the door, they go all out.

After closing the door, they hold hands again and Josie takes her to the middle of the ballroom. “Do the magic!” Josie tells her as they both giggle.

Lizzie gets her hands ready, moving them in a circle. Around her hands, sparkles appear, and she forms a snowball.

In order to make the snowball, the blonde had to concentrate, but it also took little effort. Finally, when she was done, she looked at Josie. “Ready?”

  
  


“Uh-huh.” Josie was looking at the snowball, wide-eyed and giggling. She was so happy.

  
  


She holds the snowball and throws it in the air. With it, the sparkles leave, and once up high; the snowball explodes, and it turns into glittering snowflakes.

Josie is jumping up and down. “This is amazing!” She extends out her arms and runs around Lizzie.

Once in front of her sister again, Lizzie thought she would show her something she discovered about her magic. “Watch this!”

The older sister stepped on the ground and a flash appeared, turning the entire floor to ice, which excited the younger one.

Things then escalated from there. One moment, the entire floor was ice. Next, snow covered it.

They built a snowman. Lizzie was working on the bottom half of the snowman, while Josie worked on the middle part, which caused her difficulty to drag and carry in order to position it on top of the piece the blonde worked on. It made both of them laugh.

Lizzie decorated the snowman with rocks for buttons and eyes, sticks for arms and hair, and a carrot for a nose. While she did all that, Josie sat on one of their parents' thrones, holding her cheeks and making faces. The older sister finished and turned the snowman around. “Hi, I’m Pedro, and I like warm hugs!” Of course, Lizzie had to give him a voice. She knew it would make her sister the happiest in the world.

Josie was basically itching to get off the throne and when she does, she runs up to the snowman and hugs it. “I love you, Pedro!”

In a flash, Josie danced with Pedro the snowman, her giggles reverberating through the ballroom. Lizzie was behind him, holding onto the snowman but using her power as a force to propel them across the ice.

The blonde then made a slide out of snow. Holding Josie from behind, they slid down and the brunette then landed on the pile of snow in front of them.

  
  


“Catch me!”

And Lizzie used this as a challenge.

  
  


“Gotcha!”

  
  


The older sister made snow peaks in order for Josie to land on them. But, Josie kept jumping faster and faster between each peak.

  
  


“Slow down!”

  
  


Lizzie was getting nervous, and so was her magic. It got to a point where her hands weren’t acting fast enough and she slipped on the ice.

Josie jumped again, not noticing that there wasn’t a peak for her to land on, and this made Lizzie act a bit irrationally in order to protect her sister.

Instead of making a peak, Lizzie’s ice magic hit the side of Josie’s head and upon impact, hit the ice floor.

  
  


“Josie!”

  
  


She rushes towards her sister, pulling her head onto her lap. Immediately, she noticed that a strand of hair turned white, making her gasp. Her breath was erratic, but it wasn’t because of the cold. “Mama! Papa!”

Her magic reacted to her emotions, freezing the entire ballroom slowly but surely, knocking Pedro down in the process.

  
  


“It’s okay, Josie, I got you.” She holds on to her sister tighter.

  
  


Upon hearing their oldest daughter, King Stefan and Queen Caroline left their room and ran towards the ballroom, gasping at the sight of it once entering.

  
  
  


“Lizzie, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!” Stefan firmly reprimanded his daughter.

  
  


“It was an accident.” Looking away from her parents, she holds even tighter to her sister and lays her head on the brunette. “I’m sorry, Josie.”

  
  


Caroline swiftly runs towards her daughters and grabs Josie, holding her close. “She’s ice cold.”

From behind, Stefan was embracing both of them. The queen looked at him for reassurance on what to do, which the king picked up on rather quickly. He turns his head to face her. “I know where we have to go.”

At that moment, everything went fast-paced. In the library, he quickly searched for the right book, the one that would take him to this mysterious place that would help them all. Grabbing the book, he flips through the pages with Old Norse runes until he lands on the right page: a man lifting the ice magic away from another man’s head, curing him.

The map drops on the floor, the one that would show where to go from Arendelle. Mounting their horses, the queen took Josie, and the king took Elsa, who was icing the ground behind them and leaving a trail, and off they went into the night.

Meanwhile, Fenrir and the girl were far behind now and not at all caught up with the ice workers, but they didn’t care, they were happy as a duo can be.

They hear the king and queen passing behind them on their horses. Curiosity took the better of them, as Fenrir and the girl turned and saw the ice on the ground. “Ice?”

The girl mounted her wolf pup. “Faster, Fenrir.”

Both of them made it to the end of the trail and climbed on the rocks, the girl motioning for Fenrir to hide with her so they’re not seen by the family.

In a clearing, the king, princess Lizzie, and the queen holding Josie are all standing looking around. Stefan calls out. “Please, help. It’s my daughter.”

A bunch of rocks rolled until they moved and landed in front of the royal family and turned into their human forms. “It’s the king.”

Amongst themselves, the group started whispering.

It shocked the girl and Fenrir. “Trolls in their human form?”

At that moment, the rock they were hiding behind turned into a human. “Shush, I’m trying to listen.”

She looks at the girl and the pup. “Cuties,” she grabs their cheeks, “I’m gonna keep you. What’s your name?”

  
  


“My name is Hope, and that’s my wolf, Fenrir.”

  
  


“I’m Freya, and you, Hope, will be Hope Mikaelson from now on.”

  
  


Hope smiles. “Cool!” Freya hugs both of them and motions for them to pay attention to what’s going on.

A man stands in front of Lizzie and kneels, holding her hand. “Your majesty.” He bows his head. “Born with the powers, or cursed?”

Stefan stammers a bit with his response. “Born, Dorian, and they’re getting stronger.”

Dorian gets up and motions towards Caroline to bring Josie to him. He touches her forehead. “You are lucky it was her head and not her heart. The heart is not so easily changed… But the head can be persuaded.” He moves his hands to prove that it’s an unchallenging task and puts the king and queen at ease.

The king takes one last look at Caroline. “Do what you must.”

Following the orders of the king, Dorian touches Josie’s forehead one last time and brings her memories to life in front of their eyes. “I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don’t worry, I’ll leave the fun.”

In front of the royal family, Dorian changed the scenarios for all the memories that popped up. Instead of everything being in the ballroom, they were all now outdoors in the snow. With both hands, he grabs the memories and implants them back into her mind.

He sighs. “She’ll be okay.”

  
  


“But she won’t remember I have powers?”

  
  


Stefan holds onto his oldest daughter and the queen. “It’s for the best.”

  
  


“Listen, Lizzie, your power will only grow.”

  
  


Using the Northern Lights and magic, Dorian projects images of an older Lizzie using her powers. “There is beauty in your magic…. But also a great danger.”

The lights went from blue to red to resemble the danger. “You must learn to control it. Fear is your enemy.” The figures in the lights attack the older Lizzie, causing the projection to scream and Lizzie to gasp, burying her face in her father’s shoulders.

Stefan holds her close with his right hand and Caroline and Josie with the other. “No.” He faces Caroline and then looks at Dorian closely. “We’ll protect her. She can learn to control it. I’m sure of it. Until then, we’ll lock the gates. We’ll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone…. Including Josie.”

As Stefan decreed it, so, too, it happened. The staff locked the doors to the castle and the windows. And it left poor Josie on the outskirts of it all by her parents, leaving Lizzie and Josie estranged and Lizzie building on her fear, her worst enemy.

* * *

Josie had gotten out of bed, excited to go play with her sister. But once she left her room and made it around the corner where Lizzie’s room was, she noticed that the blonde was going inside, closing the door. The brunette breathes heavily, getting sad.

Sometime later, she notices that the snow is falling outside and her first thought was to tell Lizzie. She giggles, rushing over to her sister’s room. She knocks on the door, rather rhythmically. “Lizzie?” And then sings.

  
  


_ Do you want to build a snowman? _

_ Come on, let’s go and play. _

  
  


Josie turns around and splays her back on the door, letting herself gently land on the floor. Once on the floor, she tries to look underneath Lizzie’s door.

  
  


_ I never see you anymore _

_ Come out the door _

_ It’s like you’ve gone away. _

  
  


She leaves the comfort of her sister’s door and heads to the ballroom. There, she plays with two dolls that look like her and her sister on the floor.

  
  


_ We used to be best buddies _

_ And now we’re not _

_ I wish you would tell me why. _

  
  


Back at the door, Josie even peaks into the keyhole and puts her mouth in it.

  
  


_ Do you want to be a snowman? _

(muffled)  _ It doesn’t have to be a snowman. _

  
  


“Go away, Josie.”

  
  


_ Okay, bye… _

  
  


Lizzie was in her room, looking out the window. The magic got the best of her without even realizing it. Ice covered a portion of her window, and she gasped, looking very terrified.

She ran to King Stefan, who gave her a gift. “The gloves. It’ll help.” Kneeling to her level, he puts on the gloves in her hands. “See? Conceal it. Don’t feel it.”

They both look at one another, smiling, and speaking in unison their mantra. “Don’t let it show.”

* * *

Four years later, everything is just the same, except for the fact that Josie is now 8 and Lizzie is 12.

Josie laughs and slides all the way until she makes it to Lizzie’s door. Once there, she knocks, and surprise, rhythmically. One more time, she sings.

  
  


_ Do you want to build a snowman? _

_ Or ride our bike around the halls? _

  
  


The brunette indeed rode her bike around the hall, then fell down the stairs.

  
  


_ I think some company is overdue _

_ I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls. _

  
  


From the stairs, Josie left to the portrait room and ran around until she made it to the bench. She did a flip and landed on her back, winked, and pointed at a portrait. “Hang in there, Joan.”

  
  


_ It gets a little lonely _

_ All these empty rooms _

_ Just watching the hours tick by. _

  
  


Josie is now in the library alone. Bored out of her mind, she lays flat on her back against the floor and her feet on the grandfather clock in the room. With the pendulum swinging back and forth, so, too, do her feet. Her eyes also follow the pendulum as she mimics the ticktock of the clock.

Meanwhile, in her room, Lizzie lets fear consume her every thought. The base of the floor around the door, both on the inside and the outside, is covered in ice and so is the rest of the lower half of the wall on the inside of her room. King Stefan and Queen Caroline are also in the room, trying their best to figure out the right words to say to their daughter.

Lizzie backs away from them, slowly but surely. “I’m scared, it’s getting stronger!”

Stefan tries to inch closer, to give her a hug. “Getting upset is only going to make it worse.”

  
  


“No! Don’t touch me! I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
  


Caroline puts her hand on Stefan’s right shoulder, but both of them can’t stop looking at her with immense sadness in their eyes.

They wonder if they had been doing the right thing all along, but it’s Lizzie who keeps suffering the consequences.

Fear has become her very worst enemy, deep inside her heart and mind. And hearts are not easily persuaded.

* * *

Some years pass, and now Josie and Lizzie are in their teen years. Josie is 15, and Lizzie is 18.

Josie slides by Lizzie’s room, but unlike previous times where she would stop and try to get her sister’s attention, she doesn’t stop. Her own sister has become a complete stranger.

She goes straight towards Stefan and Caroline’s room, without even giving Lizzie’s room a second glance, giving them a hug.

  
  


“See you in two weeks, mom and dad.”

  
  


They give her a strong hug right back.

Once downstairs, their suitcases packed and being mounted into the ship, Lizzie comes downstairs to say goodbye. She has on her best dress and kneels in respect, after all, her parents are the king and queen.

She looks at them, fear deeply rooted in her eyes. “Do you have to go?”

The king and queen give her a sad smile, but Stefan tries to be optimistic. “You’ll be fine, Lizzie.”

They leave on their ship. But, one fateful night, a storm brewed, and the ocean swallowed the ship whole, leaving no trace of King Stefan or Queen Caroline. What a calamity, how Arendelle wept for their king and queen.

The staff at the castle pulled down a transparent black drape over the painting of the king and queen. Rocks inscribed with Old Norse runes, displaying “ _ King Stefan Salvatore-Forbes _ ” in one and “ _ Queen Caroline Forbes-Salvatore _ ” in the other. Josie stood in between them, trying to not let her tears fall, while two guards stood on either side of the rocks and the priest spoke to the congregation. It was a sorrowful day indeed.

As Josie walked through the halls, she thought of giving this one more try. And that’s what she did, by knocking on her sister’s door. This time, though, it was not rhythmically. It was sadness that poured from her heart to her knuckles. “Lizzie?”

  
  


_ Please, I know you’re in there _

_ People are asking where you’ve been. _

  
  


She swallows down hard.

  
  


_ They say, “have courage” _

_ And I’m trying to _

_ I’m right out here for you _

_ Just let me in. _

  
  


A sigh.

  
  


_ We only have each other _

_ It’s just you and me. _

  
  


She leans her head against the door, holding on to it with her right hand, as if her life began and ended with that door. In her heart, this must be true, for hearts are not easily persuaded. Josie lets herself fall down, sitting on the floor, staring at anywhere but that door.

  
  


_ What are we gonna do? _

_ Do you wanna build a snowman? _

  
  


She exhales and closes her eyes, tears threatening to come out.

If only she knew that Lizzie was on the other side of that door in the same position, realizing that the only people she ever could rely on for her powers were gone. Streaks of snow fill her entire room.

Fear is no longer her enemy, fear has settled deeply into her heart, becoming her best friend.

And hearts are not easily persuaded…

* * *

Three years have passed since the death of King Stefan and Queen Caroline, may they rest in peace. The law of Arendelle decrees that whoever of the heirs reaches the age of 21 first, they will be crowned the next royalty of Arendelle.

And that’s what was going to happen today with Princess Lizzie.

It was a beautiful summer day, and the port already had a big gathering. “Welcome to Arendelle!” The man at the port was greeting everyone. “Watch your step, the gates will be opening soon.”

A boy and his mom were at the plaza. “Why do I have to wear this?”

His mom tried to fit him in his bunad jacket. “Well, because the queen has come of age. It’s Coronation Day!”

They pass by the May Pole, and by extension, passing by an ice harvester and her wolf.

Hope and Fenrir were wearing matching colors, all grown up. Hope was finally 21. The auburn-haired had on a collared shirt that was a shade of blue with a purple wrap-around belt and black pants. Perfect for a summer day by the fjord. Fenrir was wearing a purple sweater and on top, his purple and gold sleigh straps.

She was leaning in towards the sleigh, trying to find a simple snack for Fenrir. She picks lamb this time. “What do you want, Fenrir?” She leans in, presumably about to speak for her wolf. “ _ Give me a snack _ ,” to which Fenrir reacted excitedly and licked her face, making Hope laugh. “What’s the magic word?”

  
  


“ _ Please! _ ”

  
  


She hands him the lamb, and the wolf devours it completely. Well, tries to. “Nuh-uh. Share.” So he spits it back out and gives the rest to her. The auburn-haired grabs it and eats it happily.

From behind them came a couple. The man was so excited. “I can’t believe they’re finally opening up the gates.” The wife jumped around excitedly in circles around him. “And for a whole day!” She chuckles, grabbing his hand and pulling him. “Faster, Elijah.”

And off they went.

Not far from where they stood, the Duke of Weselton, without a doubt the man named Malivore, was with his guards.

Malivore sighs. “Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches.” He pauses, catching hold of himself. “Did I say that out loud?” Well, he did, but luckily for him, no one heard him.

They all were headed for the gates, waiting for them to open and talking about the future queen and the princess.

All while Josie was fast asleep, her hair a mess and drooling saliva on the side of her mouth. She’s snoring away to no ends.

  
  


“Princess Josie.”

  
  


No response.

  
  


“Princess Josie.”

  
  


“Yes?”

  
  


“Sorry to wake you, ma’am, but—”

  
  


“Oh, you didn’t wake me.” She gets up slightly while still in bed, putting her left arm on her leg to hold her face. “I’ve been up for hours.”

  
  


Without noticing, she falls back asleep and snores. Rather loudly. Her head slips out of her hand and she wakes up, gasping. “Who is it?”

  
  


“Still me, ma’am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready.”

  
  


“Of course.” She stammers a bit before giving another response. “Getting ready for what?”

  
  


“Your sister’s coronation, ma’am.” His words come out as more of a question than a statement.

  
  


“My sister’s corneration.” She stares at her dress until it finally hits her.

  
  


She gasps. “It’s Coronation Day!” She gets out of bed and quickly gets dressed. In a minute, she’s out the door, running down the hall, and spinning a staff member. “It’s Coronation Day!” The staff member almost falls down, but Josie is too excited to care. At least at this very moment. She’s so excited, she sings.

  
  


_ The window is open! _

_ So’s that door! _

_ I didn’t know they did that anymore! _

  
  


She moved back towards the door and noticed the staff was coming in with all the preparations.

  
  


_ Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates…? _

  
  


She left the room and ran down the hall.

  
  


_ For years I’ve roamed these empty halls _

  
  


She then entered the fated ballroom and slid down all the way to the end of it.

  
  


_ Why have a ballroom with no balls? _

  
  


The brunette kept running until she got to the stairs and slid on the rail all the way till she got to the bottom.

  
  


_ Finally, they’re opening up the gates! _

_ There’ll be actual, real, live people _

_ It’ll be totally strange. _

  
  


She shook hands with the armor of a knight, fully knocking down its arm, embarrassing herself in the process. Josie quickly tried to put it back together, but that didn’t work.

The brunette then ran for the window and looked outside, at the wonder of the world around her.

  
  


_ But wow! _

_ Am I so ready for this change! _

  
  


Jumping out the window, she landed on a window cleaner’s pulley, tugging on the rope and therefore going higher. Once she got to the top, she swung the pulley back and forth.

  
  


_ ‘Cause for the first time in forever _

_ There’ll be music _

_ There’ll be light _

_ For the first time in forever _

_ I’ll be dancing through the night. _

  
  


Back on the ground, Josie skips around and sees a momma duck and her ducklings. Kneeling down, she grabs some of them and holds them. She couldn’t stop thinking about how they were so cute.

  
  


_ Don’t know if I’m elated or gassy _

_ But I’m somewhere in that zone _

_ ‘Cause for the first time in forever _

_ I won’t be alone. _

  
  


Looking at the ducklings, she felt the need to have a conversation with them. “I can’t wait to meet everyone!” She gasps. “What if I meet… the one?” The ducklings agree with her, giving her a little quack.

  
  


_ Tonight, imagine me, gown and all _

_ Fetchingly draped against the wall _

_ The picture of sophisticated grace. _

  
  


Back inside the castle, she grabbed a curtain and wrapped it around herself, using the rope from the curtain to whirl it around, until the end of it hits her face. For a moment, she thought she looked wonderful, splendorous.

  
  


_ Oof. _

_ I suddenly see them standing there _

_ A beautiful stranger, tall and fair _

_ I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face. _

  
  


Josie noticed the bust in the corner, right next to the chocolates. She pretended the bust was “the one,” acting flirtatious and using her hand fan to hide the fact that she was eating the chocolate.

  
  


_ But then we laugh and talk all evening _

_ Which is totally bizarre _

_ Nothing like the life I’ve led so far. _

  
  


Grabbing the bust, Josie dances with it in circles until it slips from her hands and lands on the cake. Rather embarrassed even though no one was around her, she leaves for the portrait room.

  
  


_ For the first time in forever _

_ There’ll be magic, there’ll be fun _

_ For the first time in forever _

_ I could be noticed by someone _

_ And I know it is totally crazy _

_ To dream I’d find romance _

_ But for the first time in forever _

_ At least I’ve got a chance. _

  
  


Inside the portrait room, the princess went from painting to painting, mimicking the woman that would be in the canvas. Even jump if she had to. Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, the future queen of Arendelle was preparing herself for her coronation, taking a moment to look out the window of the library and seeing the guests come in through the gates. Sighing and reminiscing on the mantra that her and King Stefan would say to each other, she sang it to herself.

  
  


_ Don’t let them in _

_ Don’t let them see _

_ Be the good girl you always have to be _

_ Conceal, don’t feel _

_ Put on a show _

_ Make one wrong move and everyone will know. _

  
  


Moving away from the window, Lizzie looks at the portrait of King Stefan’s coronation. She wanted to mimic the portrait of her father, so she holds the candlestick and the ornament in front of her. But her magic got the best of her again, feeling how nervous she was. Of course, she would be nervous, it was her special day. However, the ornament and candlestick quickly had ice all around them. The blonde looks at her hands.

  
  


_ But it’s only for today. _

  
  


In another part of the castle, Josie opened the door to the front of the castle and looked out, excitedly. It was a race between Josie’s excitement and Lizzie’s nerves, and finishing each other’s sentences without even knowing.

  
  


_ It’s only for today. _

  
  


Lizzie finished putting on her gloves and Josie went out the door, skipping towards the gates.

  
  


_ It’s agony to wait. _

_ It’s agony to wait! _

  
  


Then, the future queen heads to her door and sees the staff, while her sister finally made it to the gates.

  
  


_ Tell the guards to open up the gates. _

_ The gates! _

  
  


That was Lizzie’s first order of the day, and Josie was out seeing everyone and greeting them.

  
  


_ For the first time in forever. _

Josie keeps walking out, heading straight and going underneath a cake.

_ Don’t let them in, don’t let them see. _

Lizzie walks down the hall, repeating her and her father’s mantra.

_ I’m getting what I’m dreaming of. _

The princess is so excited; she climbs on the wall and looks around the sea of people.

_ Be the good girl you always have to be. _

The future queen opens a glass door that leads to a balcony.

_ A chance to change my lonely world. _

Josie stays looking at the people in adoration.

_ Conceal. _

The balcony is above the plaza on the castle grounds, just before the doors of the castle.

_ A chance to find true love. _

Josie spins around on the light post.

_ Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know. _

Lizzie stays waiting for everyone to make it to the plaza, pensive on the mantra.

_ I know it all ends tomorrow _

_ So it has to be today! _

_ ‘Cause for the first time in forever _

_ For the first time in forever _

_ Nothing’s in my way! _

  
  


Josie skips on the brick wall all the way to the end, jumping off and skipping through Arendelle. She ran to the docks, but luck was not on her side as a horse bumps into her. Without meaning to, the horse, unfortunately, knocked her into a small boat that fell out of the dock and it was about to fall into the ocean, until the horse’s hoof stopped it from tumbling down.

A piece of seaweed falls on her face, and she removes it. “Hey!”

The man on the horse looks at her seriously and is alarmed. “I’m so sorry, are you hurt?”

Josie looks at the man curiously. He was good looking, could be slightly charming. Maybe a dream come true, maybe the one. He intrigued her from the get go, that she for sure knew. So, she tries to give him her best smile. “Hey… Uh… No, no, I’m okay.”

  
  


“Are you sure?” The guy gets off his horse in order to assist Josie and gets himself on the boat. “Yeah, I just wasn’t looking where I was going. But I’m great, actually.”

  
  


The guy looks quite relieved after she says that. “Oh, thank goodness.” He gives her a kind smile and extends out his hand to her. She grabs his hand and that when they get the chance to look each other in the eyes, smiling at each other. Was that called chemistry? Who knows, really.

  
  


“Oh! Uh…” He kneels, as would any gentleman, of course. “Prince Landon Kirby of the Southern Isles.”

  
  


Out of respect, and because her parents taught her well, she, too, kneels. “Princess Josette Forbes-Salvatore of Arendelle.”

  
  


“Princess? My lady.” He really kneels. His horse, noticing what Landon did, had done the same, but almost knocked the boat in the process and caused Landon and Josie to fall. But he grabs her quickly, clinging to her. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!”

  
  


“Hi, again.”

  
  


It’s getting a bit awkward. Just then, the horse snaps from his position and holds onto the boat again. This time, he caused Josie to fall on top of Landon.

  
  


“Oh, boy.”

  
  


“This is awkward. Not ‘you’re awkward’ but just because we’re… I’m awkward, you’re gorgeous. Wait, what?”

  
  


He blushes a bit, and holds on to Josie’s hand. “I’d like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse.” He stands up and so does the brunette, fixing his suit. “And for every moment after.”

  
  


“No, no, no, it’s fine. I’m not that princess. I mean, if you’d had hit my sister Lizzie, it would be… Yeesh!” She chuckles and wonders if this is what it’s like to be nervous around someone you like. “Because you know…” She turns and meets with the horse. “Hello.” Nuzzling him under his chin, he neighs rather loudly, signaling how happy he was over Josie touching him.

  
  


“But, lucky you, it’s just me.”

  
  


She’s finally out of the boat and now just smiling at him. She knew it. This is what happiness really felt like. Landon just chuckles at her statement. “‘Just’ you?”

They lock eyes again for quite some time until Josie hears the bells. Even then, she takes her moment to snap out of it. “The bells. The coronation.” She backs away but hits herself in the process. The princess firmly stops moving for a minute. “I have to go. I better go. Uh… Bye!”

She waves and immediately runs towards her sister’s coronation. Landon waves goodbye, but so does his horse, who is still holding the boat. Or was, anyway. The prince looks down. “Oh, no. Oh!”

The boat finally falls, as it was fated to do so all along, and hits the ocean hard, splashing water everywhere. The boat had tipped, so the bottom was on top. Lifting the boat from his head, he looks at his horse and gives him a half smile.

At the coronation, the choir was vocalizing in harmony. The choir was on the top part, close to the very roof of the building, while the priest, Lizzie, and Josie were at the altar, the congregation behind them.

From the altar, Josie looks around briefly and sees Landon squished in between two men, one of them sleeping on him. He was the first one to wave first, and then she followed suit. Turning around and looking back at the altar, she sees that the priest has moved forward and is about to put the crown on Lizzie’s head.

Lizzie bowed down, closing her eyes and waiting for the priest to put the crown in her hair. Once she knows he was done, she lifts her head but doesn’t open her eyes. Not right away, anyway.

When she was ready, she opened her eyes and in front of her was the scepter and the orb on a pillow. Upon trying to grab them, the priest silently coughs. “Your Majesty, the gloves.”

Lizzie looks at her gloves briefly. She’s definitely nervous to remove them, but does so slowly. First with the left glove and then the right glove. That being done, she can’t get herself to grab the orb and the scepter because all she can think about is her magic and how her magic is going to overpower her. Fear was her worst enemy, but fear was also the best friend that lived close in her heart, and the heart is not easily persuaded.

Grabbing the orb and the scepter, at last, she turns around and faces the congregation. As the priest is chanting the prayer in Norwegian, she tries to focus all her energy on not letting her fear manifest, but that was not working out for her. Slowly but surely, the ice was covering the orb and the scepter, just like it was doing with the candlestick and the ornament back in the library. She was hoping then that no one would see the surrounding ice.

  
  


“Queen Lizzie Forbes-Salvatore of Arendelle.” The priest finally finished the prayer and announced her as queen, meaning she could finally put back on her gloves. Which, is what she did as soon as she put the orb and the scepter back on to the pillow. She turns around and faces the congregation, giving them the best smile she could muster. Beside her, Josie was giving them a beautiful smile, ecstatic of her sister’s coronation.

  
  


The congregation said it right back, followed by a lot of cheering. “Queen Lizzie Forbes-Salvatore of Arendelle!”

* * *

The celebration of the coronation continued in the ballroom, where the band was playing lively tunes and a group of people was dancing.

The music stops, and one of the staff members interjects above the incoming silence. “Queen Lizzie Forbes-Salvatore of Arendelle.” The crowd bows as Lizzie approaches her throne. The staff member points to his left. “Princess Josie Forbes-Salvatore of Arendelle.” Josie comes running in, turning to look at the people bowing while she was panting. She stops moving all together to focus on waving at the crowd. The staff member coughs and motions for her to move next to her sister. “Oh. Here? Are you sure? Because I don’t think I’m supposed to─”

She’s finally next to her sister. “Oh. Okay.” Standing next to one another, it’s clear that Josie is awkward and anxious, while Lizzie maintains her fear on the inside and remains poised.

The crowd gets up from their bow and claps as loud as they can. Both sisters flash a smile. Once the crowd was done and everything resumed, Josie looked at her sister from the corner of her eye and touched her hair and shoulder. She coughs to get her sister’s attention. It was Lizzie who spoke first. “Hi.”

  
  


“‘Hi’ me? Oh. Hi.”

  
  


With awkward glances away from each other, the sisters have a brief silence that crosses between them. A silence that demanded to be felt and was filled with tension. Once again, it was Lizzie who tried to break the silence. “You look beautiful.”

  
  


“Thank you. You look beautiful-er. I mean, not 'fuller.' You don’t look fuller. You look more beautiful.”

  
  


Lizzie laughs, almost feeling at peace for the first time in years.

Almost.

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


Lizzie continues the conversation. “So, this is what a party looks like.”

  
  


“It’s warmer than I thought.” Josie smiles at Lizzie and it’s the first genuine smile she shares with her sister in such a long time.

  
  


Lizzie’s nose had a curiosity for her surroundings. “What is that smell?”

Both of them sniff the air and come to the same conclusion, saying it at the same time. “Chocolate.” They laugh in unison and stare at each other for a moment until the staff member appears in front of them. “Your Majesties.” He gestures to the man next to him. “Malivore, Duke of Weasletown.”

  
  


“Wesleton! The Duke of Wesleton.” He moves closer to Lizzie, now standing right in front of her. “Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen.”

  
  


“One-two-jump!” Malivore does a weird dance and then bows, with his wig separating from his skull. The sisters gasp and then chuckle for some time together. In order to compose everyone back to normal, Lizzie coughs. “Thank you. Only I don’t dance.”

  
  


“Oh…”

  
  


“But my sister does.”

  
  


Josie laughs and then thinks about what Lizzie said. “Huh?”

Malivore then grabs her and leads her to the dance floor. “If you swoon, let me know. I’ll catch you.”

Lizzie looks at the disaster before it happens and sends a sorry towards her sister’s way.

* * *

Malivore, of course, had a surprise up his sleeve. He dances in circles around Josie. “Like an agile peacock!”

He steps on the princess’ toes, a little too much. “Ow. Ow.”

  
  


“Speaking of, so great to have the gates open.” He keeps the peacock dance around Josie. “Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?” He gets really close to her face and poor Josie doesn’t understand why the question happens in the first place.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“No. Okay, hang on!” He dips her, cracking her back in the process. “They don’t call me the ‘Little Dipper’ for nothing!” Lizzie looks from far away and laughs at everything going on.

  
  


“Like the chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!” Malivore continues to do weird dances and this time, everyone around them is looking right at him and his weird behavior. Josie puts both hands on her hips and stares at him.

  
  


She walks towards Lizzie, exhausted, and most likely in physical pain. “Let me know when you’d like another round, my lady.”

Lizzie chuckles. “Well, he was sprightly.” Now standing next to her sister, Josie takes the time to try and relax her feet and groans at the relief. “Especially for a man in heels.”

  
  


“Are you okay?”

  
  


Josie turns and faces Lizzie. “I’ve never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.”

  
  


“Me, too.”

  
  


A pause.

  
  


“But it can’t.”

  
  


Josie heads on over to hug Lizzie. “Why not?” The blonde moves away and gives her back to Josie. “It just can’t.”

She backs away from Lizzie. “Excuse me for a minute.” Leaving towards the dance floor, Josie is crying and bumping into people. Lizzie looks back, saddened that she’s hurt her sister.

Unfortunately for Josie, a man bumps into her, sending her flying backward and causing her to slightly yell. But, lucky for her, someone grabs on to her. “Glad I caught you.”

It was Prince Landon Kirby of the Southern Isles.

  
  


“Landon.”

  
  


He’s only holding on to her hand, and she’s still not upright. But that all changes quickly once he lets go of his champagne glass, grabbing her and leading her into a waltz. They talk for hours together. “I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide.” In the process of explaining that, she hits his face, immediately apologizing. But, he doesn’t care too much and laughs.

They walk side by side, playfully bumping into each other. He notices the white strands in her hair. “What’s this?”

She touches her head. “Uh, I was born with it. Although, I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.”

He smiles at her. “I like it.”

* * *

Later on, they’re sitting on a balcony and they’re having fun talking and laughing.

  
  


“Okay, wait, so you have HOW many brothers?”

  
  


“Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years.” The anger comes out in his voice. It’s obvious that he still resents his siblings.

  
  


“That’s horrible.”

  
  


He shrugs. “It’s what brothers do.”

  
  


“And sisters. Lizzie and I were really close when we were little. But, one day, she just shut me out and I never knew why.”

  
  


Landon grabs Josie’s hand, making her gasp. “I would never shut you out.”

Looking at him, she thinks about what to say next, feeling shy about it. “Okay, can I just, say something crazy?”

He looks at her with a smile, a genuine smile. “I love crazy.”

She gets up and starts singing it out.

  
  


_ All my life has been _

_ A series of doors in my face _

_ And then suddenly I bump into you. _

  
  


Josie closes the door and turns to face the raven-haired. Landon gets up from the balcony himself to follow after her. “I was thinking the same thing, ‘cause—”

  
  


_ I’ve been searching my whole life _

_ To find my own place _

_ And maybe it’s the party talking _

_ Or the chocolate fondue. _

  
  


Landon goes up to her and touches her cheek, making her giggle.

  
  


_ But with you _

They circle each other.

_ But with you _

_ I found my place. _

Josie shyly skips to a table on the far side of the balcony.

_ I see your face. _

Both of them get on the table, dancing and singing together.

_ And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before _

_ Love is an open door! _

  
  


They run around the top part of the castle, sort of like a hide and seek game.

  
  


_ Love is an open _

_ Door _

_ Love is an open…. _

_ Door! _

  
  


Heading towards a hall and opening the doors, they hold hands and skid across.

  
  


_ With you _

_ With you _

_ With you. _

  
  


Landon and Josie hurry up, trying to avoid being seen by the guard and hiding behind the other half of the door that was closed. Because the raven-haired was the last one to get in the back of the door, he was the one that was the most scared. But, he managed to lighten up a little when Josie giggled and grabbed his hand so they could climb the roof.

_ I mean it’s crazy _

  
  


Josie looks at him. “What?”

  
  


_ We finish each other’s─ _

_ Sandwiches! _

  
  


Josie gets off the roof and Landon has a bit of an epiphany. “That’s what I was gonna say!”

They get on the bridge. The moon is shining brightly behind them and they’re skipping together.

  
  


_ I’ve never met someoneー _

_ Who thinks so much like me! _

_ Jinx! _

_ Jinx again! _

  
  


Landon and Josie cross their pinkies together and on top of the clock tower in town, they do a robot dance.

  
  


_ Our mental synchronization _

_ Can have but one explanation _

_ You _

_ And _

_ I _

_ Were _

_ Just _

_ Meant to be. _

  
  


At the lighthouse, Landon and Josie dance together. And it was a beautiful waltz indeed.

  
  


_ Say goodbye _

_ Say goodbye! _

_ To the pain of the past _

_ We don’t have to feel it anymore. _

  
  


Now they were playing hide and seek this time around and in the stables. Landon was looking around carefully for Josie, hoping to find her.

  
  


_ Love is an open door. _

  
  


Josie opens one of the stables on his right and he runs towards it. When he opens it for himself, he sees that Josie isn’t there anymore and starts to wonder where she could have gone next. But, he then hears another one open and there she was, waving at him.

They ran towards the top of the waterfall.

  
  


_ Love is an open _

_ Door _

_ Life can be so much more. _

  
  


They started and finished their waltz, facing the moon afterward.

  
  


_ With you _

_ With you _

_ With you! _

_ Love is an open door. _

  
  


It was then that the prince of the Southern Isles and the princess of Arendelle connected their hands and made a heart around the moon. And that’s when the thought came to him.

  
  


“Can I say something crazy?” Getting down on one knee, he grabs her hand. “Will you marry me?”

  
  


Josie gasps. “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!”

* * *

Finally, back at the party, Landon and Josie move through the people. Josie was in front, asking everyone in the way to move aside… Politely. “Pardon. Excuse me. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is!”

She finds Lizzie talking to two men, who are bowing and about to leave as soon as they arrived. “Lizzie!”

Lizzie turns around, giving her sister her full attention. “I mean. Queen.” The princess bows. “Me, again. May I present Prince Landon Kirby of the Southern Isles.”

The raven-haired stands next to her as she puts her arms around his right one. He puts his left hand over his heart and bows his head. “Your majesty.”

Josie and Landon are so excited, they could barely contain their blushes and giggles. Speaking in unison, they shock Lizzie to her core. 

  
  


“We would like your blessing of our marriage.”

  
  


“Marriage?”

  
  


Josie squeals. “Yes!”

The queen has no expression on her face, her emotions unreadable. “I’m sorry, I’m confused.”

The brunette interjects then. “Well, we haven’t worked out all the details ourselves. We’ll still need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we’ll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then…” She gasps. “Wait, would we live here?”

Lizzie stares at them, wide-eyed. “Here?”

He grabs her hands. “Absolutely!”

  
  


“Josie!”

  
  


The brunette removes her hands from the raven-haired. “Oh! We can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us.”

Lizzie feels like she’s going to pass out hearing all this talk. “What? No, no, no.”

Josie doesn’t even register what her sister is saying. “Of course, we already have the room.”

  
  


“Wait, slow down.” That’s when they both pay attention to the queen. “No one’s brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.”

  
  


Landon and Josie look at Lizzie in shock. They can’t believe they just heard the queen reject their marriage.

The princess steps forward. “What?”

  
  


“May I talk to you? Please? Alone.”

  
  


“No. Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us.”

  
  


“Fine. You can’t marry a man you just met.”

  
  


“You can if it’s true love.” At this point, Josie had gone back to Landon’s side and was gripping on to his arm.

  
  


“Josie, what do you know about true love?”

  
  


“More than you. All you know is how to shut people out.”

  
  


A gasp.

  
  


“You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me.”

  
  


As she walks away, Landon reaches out to her. “Your Majesty, if I may ease your─”

  
  


“No, you may not. A-A-And I think you should go.”

  
  


It’s the fear again. It’s coursing through her body, and she feels like she’s about to explode. She sees a staff member and thinks that now is the perfect time. “Close the gates. The party is over.” The queen keeps walking, trying to control herself.

Josie hears what she said and goes after her. “Lizzie, no, no! Wait.”

The princess removes the glove from her left hand. Accident or otherwise, it happened. “Give me back my glove.”

  
  


“Lizzie, please, please. I can’t live like this anymore!”

  
  


Lizzie thinks about her answer for quite some time. With tears threatening to come out of her eyes, she says the one thing she knows would hurt. “Then leave.”

They stay looking at each other, the sadness pouring from inside of them towards the outside, filling the space around them. It was Lizzie who broke the bubble by leaving. But Josie made things worse without knowing.

  
  


“What did I ever do to you?” The heartbreak is oozing in her voice.

  
  


Lizzie looks at her briefly. “Enough, Josie.”

The people at the party start to look at the queen and the princess.

  
  


“No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!”

  
  


The queen was going to leave the room then, but it was the fear. The fear turning into anger that awoke the range inside of her. And anger builds up inside hearts, anger is just one step closer to the darkness. And hearts are not easily persuaded.

Turning around, she lets it all out. “I said enough!” The magic leaves her hands and forms sharp icicles on the floor, leaving all of the guests gasping and muttering to themselves and others nervously.

Lizzie has finally let the rage awaken and the fear consume her entire heart. So much for “conceal, don’t feel.”

From one corner of the ballroom, Malivore looks carefully at the ice. “Sorcery.” He then moves to hide behind one of the guards that accompany him. “I knew there was something dubious going on here.”

Josie stands there, afraid for her sister. “Lizzie.”

That’s when Lizzie opens the door and runs. But, when she makes it to the outside of the palace doors, she sees there are more people and they’re all waiting for her. She hears the crowd. “There she is!” and they’re all cheering. “Long live the queen!”

All she can think is “what queen?”

She runs among the people, until she bumps into a mother. “Queen Lizzie, are you alright?”

Backing away quickly, she gives her answer, but it was barely above a whisper. “No.” She bumps into the fountain and the fear consumes her again, the rage coursing through her magic. The whole fountain turns to ice in a matter of seconds.

Little did she know, Malivore and his guards were coming for her, a minute apart from her. How they managed to break through the ice or make their way to the front of the palace, she will never know. “There she is. Stop her!”

  
  


“Please, just stay away from me. Stay away.” Without realizing, her magic blasts and goes in direction of Malivore and his guards, freezing the entire front part of the doors and anterior of the palace, knocking him and his men down in the process.

  
  


“Monster. Monster!”

  
  


As soon as Malivore said that, all the people around started to shudder and whisper, backing away from their queen. It’s clear as day to Lizzie that the people of Arendelle despise her, want her far away. And that’s what she did. Run away, as far as her legs could take her.

Not far away, Josie came behind, looking all over the plaza. “Lizzie!” She sees Lizzie running for the back grounds of the castle, the ones that lead to the ocean around the fjord. With Josie running after her and Landon following suit, the queen finally makes it to the edge. Would this be the end of her journey?

Josie calls out to her one more time and she turns around. Her magic reacts to her fear again, beginning to freeze the ground underneath her. She gasps, but quickly realizes that the magic freezes the water. That’s how she’ll escape: crossing the water by turning it into ice!

  
  


“Wait, please!”

  
  


She takes one more glance at her sister, and quickly ignores her sister’s plea. She steps on the ice that forms underneath her feet, noticing that the shape it makes is a snowflake. Looking ahead, she decides that her journey doesn’t end here. She runs, not once looking back.

  
  


“Lizzie, stop!”

  
  


Josie falls to the ground, Landon immediately after her, kneeling next to her and making sure that she was okay. They watch together as Lizzie runs away, everything turning to ice and the snow falling around them.

From the other side of the fjord, where Lizzie was running to, somebody was there, seeing how the water was turning to ice. And they weren’t alone, either. The trio were wondering what magic was causing the water to turn to ice. Until they see the reason. They run to the shore to see better. One of them looks at Lizzie in awe. When Lizzie’s ice magic made it all the way to the shore, they backed away. The brunet focuses their attention again. “That girl…. She looked so sad.”

They all look together as Lizzie runs into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that you've enjoyed the first chapter! can't wait to give you more.
> 
> twitter: @thekeytoevrythn  
> tumblr: @ao3user-thekeytoeverything


End file.
